


Three In the Morning

by clownbee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CoLu, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: Then just like that, they had a comfortable silence take over them, both waiting for sleep to take over one of them. This had become routine every Friday night. [One-Shot.]
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Lucy Heartfilia, Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Three In the Morning

“Erik,” A beautiful haired woman, that had big doe-eyed, with curves that could kill, had said through her phone lacrima. The said beautiful woman was currently in her pajamas, at three in the morning, calling her significant other as she was missing him and was wide awake because of it.

“Babe,” The maroon haired boy on the other line said, with himself in pajamas and wide awake too as well. Just hearing her voice seemed to take away all of his stress and doubts out in a single blow, god, did he miss her or what? Since their last meeting somewhere between their spring break, the feeling of missing each other only grew stronger for the couple both. It wasn’t that they had a long-distance relationship, no, they were just so busy with college that they couldn’t meet up every weekend as they wanted to. Their choices of colleges weren’t so far away too, and it had only been one week since their last meeting. Upon hearing his girlfriend sigh from the other side of the phone, his face softens, knowing that she too, felt the same as him.

“I miss you… like a lot,” The girl said as she shuffled around her bed, making sure not to make any noise to wake her roommate. “And I know we will see each other again, but I just wanna hug you or kiss you, like right now.” She groaned as she muffled her face with a pillow, only smiling when she heard a quiet chuckle coming from Erik. His laughs always made her giddy. 

“I know, baby, I feel the same way,” He loudly inhaled as he laid his right arm on his face as he continued, “More than you know.” Erik couldn’t wait until the next time they would meet up, he would hold her and wished to never let go. The thought made him smile, which wasn’t common at all, but she was all by means an exception. 

Then just like that, they had a comfortable silence take over them, both waiting for sleep to take over one of them. This had become routine every Friday night. The two stayed like that, then with her breaking the silence first, she softly spoke her next few words, making sure she got him to understand every word of it. 

“I love you, Erik.”

“And I love you, _Lucy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, did I type this one up at 4 AM too? The answer would be yes, and it's shorter than my previous ones so, sorry for that. Along with errors of course. On other news, guess who's getting their summer break? Not me. Apparently I still have two weeks... oh well. That's all I wanted to say. Anyway, leaving thoughts on my writing are always welcomed and appreciated! Adieu, the amazing person reading this. And yes, I'm talking to you Y/N. Take care.


End file.
